Destino
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (Universo Alterno) No importa las decisiones que tomen ni el camino que recorran, su destino ya está escrito. Milk encontrará en los brazos de un hombre, lo que el otro no supo darle. KakarottoxMilkxRaditz.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Destino<strong>

**Condenados a Repetir la Historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Planeta Tierra.<em>

_El calor de la pequeña cárcel circular y los gritos de su propio llanto lo hacían sentirse peor, desesperado. Aterrado. A su corta edad no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía miedo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, su propio cuerpo calentaba más el poco aire de su prisión y lo único que podía hacer al respecto era llorar._

_El día había sido diferente. Feliz y nervioso de conocer a los amigos de papá, no mucho pasó cuando llegó ese horrible gigante, golpeó a su papá y se lo llevó luego de algunas amenazas._

_Quería estar con su mamá, quería que su papá fuera por él y regresar a casa. El solo hecho de imaginar la posibilidad de no volver a ver a sus papás lo hacía llorar con más fuerza, incrementando el dolor de cabeza por culpa de su sufrimiento y desesperación._

_Era demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo para un niño de su edad._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizás una eternidad cuando escuchó la voz de su papá llamándolo. No podía verlo pero sabía que lo sacaría de ahí. Su papá era el más fuerte del mundo, acabaría con el hombre malo y podrían volver con su mamá._

_Sonrió sabiendo que todo se solucionaría muy pronto._

_Calló varios minutos esperando ver a su padre por el vidrio del raro aparato del cual no podía salir. No encontraba puerta ni perilla y esa ventana no se podía abrir. Su papá debía aparecer y sacarlo, pero el miedo volvió y peor cuando los gritos de su padre calaron sus oídos._

_El llanto reanudó el doble, golpeando con sus manitas en puño el vidrio, tratando de salir y ayudar a su papi. Sus gritos de dolor se hacían cada vez más fuerte junto con el llanto del niño._

_Su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo subió de temperatura y pese a sus cortos cuatro años, una ira irracional creció dentro de su cuerpo. Algo estaba despertando dentro de él, mutando el llanto en gritos dirigidos hacia el hombre grande, exigiéndole que dejara a su papá en paz, que no le hiciera daño. _

_Su piel ardía, casi al punto de poder derretir el metal si se lo propusiera. Su papá estaba sufriendo y él sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. _

_Y ahí fue cuando todo se puso negro._

_Como un volcán en erupción irrumpió el pequeño. Destruyendo la nave prisionera con sólo desearlo. En un salto inconsciente se elevó logrando escapar, ascendiendo por sobre el cráter para encontrarse con el gigante encima de su papá, lastimándolo._

_Gohan jamás recordaría el odio infinito que sintió en ese momento._

—_¡No lastimes a mi papá! —gritó encolerizado, inconsciente de su cuerpo y actos. _

_Con la velocidad de un rayo voló hacia el hombre, golpeando su cabeza contra la armadura, alejando al maldito que se atrevió hacerle daño a su querido papá._

_El pequeño cayó al suelo mareado sin entender lo que acababa de suceder, mientras el hombre retrocedía de dolor, casi sin aire, igual de confundido que el niño._

_Lo que acababa de ocurrir era imposible._

_Esto no debería estar pasando. Nada de esto debería suceder así. ¿Tantos años buscandolos para que terminara así?_

_Lo que Raditz no sabía era que el final ya estaba escrito._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p>Es corto. Lo sé, pero esto necesitaba ir solo. Los siguientes capítulos serán más generosos.<p>

Tenía esta historia hace mucho tiempo en la cabeza y decidí publicarla para escribirla de una vez por todas, después de todo no será larga (imagino que unos 5 capítulos) por lo que no tardaré en actualizar.

Este es mi primer fic largo donde Vegeta y Bulma no son los protagonistas, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Es entretenido variar a veces y gracias a Tiempo, Culpa y El Legado, me familiaricé con Raditz, Kakarotto y Milk, lo que me impulsó para publicar.

Muchas gracias a mi amada **Dika** por la portada, te quedó preciosa y besos adicionales a **Schala, Hildis, Maggie, Tour **y** Karen** por acompañarme siempre.

Esta historia va dedicada para mi sensualísima **Aka**, zanahoria de corazón. Espero que esto sea de tu agrado y tu camino vuelva a la senda del fandom correcto, tal vez por ahí aparezcan Mulder y Scully investigando la nave de Raditz XD.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


End file.
